Runaway Rin
by Retta
Summary: Rin is 14 and finds out she loves her lord, so she decides to runaway with the help of her bestfriendservant Satzukia, Knowing Sesshoumaru will never feel the same way... or will he? Completed! I know short. Sequel is up Transforming Teen Years!
1. Rin's Decision

"Runaway Rin"  
Chapter1: Rin's Decision  
  
I don't own inuyasha only this story.  
  
Rin was in her chambers daydreaming, while starring out her window into the garden. She had both elbows on the window ledge with her hands to her chin holding her face up. There was a beautiful smile on her face nonetheless, because her dreaming was about her Lord and dare to say secret crush Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin's Daydream....  
  
"Rin I love you, ever since you began to grow I have."  
  
"Oh Lord Sesshoumaru I love you too! Ever since I first began to grow to."  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru said in a girly voice.  
  
"Yes?" "RIN!!?"  
  
Back to Reality...  
  
Rin's daydream became a quick blur when she recognized the girls voice as one of her bestfriend/servant Satzukia (actually it was her only servant she liked enough to befriend).  
  
"Yes Satzukia, what is it?" Rin asked in a sort of out of breath voice.  
  
The servant smiled and said "Daydreaming out loud again Rin?"  
  
"It seems so." Rin responded and motioned for her to come up to her room.  
  
[Satzukia mastered the technique of flying before she became one of Sesshoumaru's servants. She was a Maiden dresser going from demon to demon to find a permanent working place when Sesshoumaur put her in charge of Rin, which meant she really never did anything because Rin always insisted on dressing herself. Satzukia just made sure she looked presentable for their Lord. She's also a Cat Demon 1498 years old ( A century is like a year for mammal Demons Sesshoumaru is 1901). Sesshoumaru kept her because Rin wanted her to stay. Back to Story].  
  
Once on the right side of Rin in her room, she began smiling and started their regular conversation when she heard her daydream talking. (She wasn't sleepin so wateva).  
  
"So don't tell me it was about your lord again." Satzukia said almost in a giggle.  
  
"Fine, then I won't." Rin replied with pinkish blush and slight smile.  
  
"Oh, so it was then, wasn't." she said in more of a statement than question, but Rin answered anyway.  
  
"Yes, and the same one I had yesterday." Rin said with her blush now turning a light red color. Her and Satzukia headed to sit on her bed and continue their conversation.  
  
Sesshoumaru's Library....  
  
Sesshoumaru was going over the latest reports on what actions the Eastern Lands had taken towards the Southern Lands. They decided to discuss the problem out than start a war.  
  
"I guess we won't be helping out the Eastern lands after all milord." Jaken had already read the report and started babbling like usual.  
  
"I think they choose wisely about not going to war over a disagreement between them." He continued on the subject with, "it would have been a silly bat-"  
  
"Shut up jaken, before I kill you." Sesshoumaru said in a cold icy stern voice.  
  
"Y-y-yes sir." He responded in a shaking voice.  
  
After reading the full report, Sesshoumaru turned to look out the window and saw the up coming Sunset that brought his mind to Rin.  
  
"Jaken? Go tell Rin to be ready for dinner." Sesshoumaru told his now very quiet servant.  
  
Jaken only nodded in reply seeing how he was still afraid of speaking.  
  
Rin's Chamber....  
  
"I know it can never be that's why I'm planning to runaway, if I just ask him if I can leave to many question would come up and I don't think I could handle it." Rin said in a rather sad voice.  
  
"Don't worry Rin I'll help you, I know the-  
  
"Rin, Sesshoumaru sends a message to be ready for dinner shortly." Jaken said while unknowingly interrupting Satzukia.  
  
Rin yelled back an okay on the other side of the door to tell him she heard what he had said. With that Jaken left to inform his lord on her response.  
  
"I guess we'll discuss my plan another time, perhaps during the night, I'll bring the things you'll need." Satzukia said while heading to pick out an Kimono for Rin to wear. She decided to go with the red silky Kimono with little baby blue flowers. She let Rin dress herself and only made a few adjustments.  
  
"Make sure we're alone when you tell me this, don't even let them be a few feet away. I know Demons have great hearing than humans." Rin stated after she fixed her hair.  
  
"Right, I will." Satzukia said with a worried look.  
  
After Satzukia had examined her and made one adjustment they both headed down stairs talking and joking so as to get rid of their serious faces.  
  
Dinning Room....  
  
Rin and Satzukia were the last to arrive at the table. They weren't late but since they became friends Rin and her always arrived last to the table. They took their regular seats beside each other and put their hands in prayer position so Suzuki could say the prayer.  
  
Suzuki, may Ri-I say the prayer this time?" Rin asked trying to get out the habit of third person speaking.  
  
Suzuki only looked at the right side of Rin to Lord Sesshoumaru. He nodded and so then he said, "Sure Rin, go ahead."  
  
"Dear God thank you for this meal you provide us 'me' everyday, this house over our 'my' head and the material things we 'I' really don't need. We 'I' appreciate it greatly. Amen.  
  
After the prayer everyone started to eat and small conversation was being made between the servants and each other as well as Rin and Sesshoumaru. Which was nothing more than 'how was your day?' and 'what types of flowers you pick today?' Rin didn't talk to Satzukia just incase they might discuss their earlier topic. Once everyone was finished eating, the kitchen servants grabbed everyone's plate to wash clean and all the full Demons and human went to their rooms for sleep. (Except for Sesshoumaru and Satzukia, they needed rest only once a week).  
  
Rin's Chamber....  
  
Satzukia flew through the halls carrying a bag. She flew so as not to make any noise that would make Lord Sesshoumaru come out and question what she had in her bags. She finally made it to Rin's Chamber and as quick as a heartbeat she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She floated to her bed and began to shake Rin to awaken her.  
  
"Rin, wake up." Satzukia said in a whisper shout.  
  
"Whaaa.. Oh Satzukia I forgot you were coming." Rin answered while she rubbed her eyes to awaken herself more.  
  
After a few minutes Rin decided to splash cold water on her face. Which really woke her up. Satzukia then went on to explain her plan and what all she would be needing for the first month of her runaway.  
  
"Okay Rin, now listen very closely. Here are the things I bought: A Scent impersonator, Scent Disguisers, Bottled energy, and a book on small Barriers. Now this is how your gonna use them....  
  
Okay this is my first fanfiction I'm making, I hope it is good. I also would love if you Review my story. Oh and the prayer part was when she was really saying her goodbye and she was very happy here and everything with what he gave her, but she didn't want obvious. I'll update soon like tomorrow and also the Third chapter won't be up until Monday or Tuesday.  
Hollaz 


	2. The Runaway Day

"Runaway Rin"  
Chapter2: The Runaway Day  
  
WARNNING SOME CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER AND THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!!  
  
Rin began her mornings like every other day, take a bath, get dressed, eat breakfast and have the rest of the day for herself, in the palace that is. Expect this evening was gonna be quite tiring and very busy. She had already started Step 1 in "Runaway Rin". (Hey the title of the plan should be the title of the story since it's the main event)  
  
"All you have to do is take the cap off and put it to your mouth for about a minute so it can adsorb your scent. It should last exactly two days but let's try to do all of this in one day." Satzukia explained while Rin did as she was told.  
  
"So now I drink one of the Scent Disguisers pack my belongings and run until I can't anymore, right?" Rin asked in a somewhat sad yet happy look.  
  
Satzukia responded with a worried look and corrected her "No, you take it after you pack your belongings. Make sure you take them every 5 days. There are 10 in here so that should last you awhile. Only sip at the Bottled energy when you get weak and tired. Also so you won't have to travel much read this." She showed Rin the book on 'Small Barriers' "It makes Barriers up to a mile high and long, but make them too close to the castle and Sesshoumaru will find them easily and destroy it on his hunt for you."  
  
Rin had started packing her most precious belongings into a make shift bag when she said "pack first". After she was packed Rin drunk a bottle of the Scent Disguiser and climbed on Satzukia's back as she made her way down from the window like a gentle floating feather. Rin and Satzukia both said their quick goodbyes and Rin took off running to exit out the garden then the Western lands domain.  
  
**Western Lands entrance....**  
  
Rin started to become tired and decided to slow down to a jog as she passed the entrance of the Western Lands. As she ran past she let many tears fall down her face and didn't bother on wiping them away. In her mind she said 'goodbye My lord, my love, I was truly happy here.' When she came to another river she decided to stop there and read the barrier book. '2 yards high and two yard wide should do for tonight.' Rin scanned through the book and began making the barrier.  
  
**Satzukia and Sesshoumaru... (Close to sunset)**  
  
"She told me to tell you she wished to stay in her room and not be bothered the rest of the day. Rin also won't be joining us for dinner. I already ordered a meal to be brought up to her." Satzukia lied to Sesshoumaru, and because she is a Demon with most of the same abilities he couldn't tell whether it was the truth or not. So he believed her. "And why doesn't she want to eat with me." Sesshoumaru asked in a small stern growl.  
  
Satzukia answered, (a lil scared) "Because. She's tired and feels a lil' ill."  
  
"Fine, you may leave now." Sesshoumaru replied and started reading through some papers.  
  
**Rin's Chamber....**  
  
Satzukia sat on Rin's bed thinking on when to tell Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin was missing.  
  
'Maybe I should just let the servant tell Sesshoumaru she's missing when he brings the food up for Rin. No, because that's still not enough time for Rin to get really far away from here. What did Akira do when I ran away?'  
  
_**Flashback....  
**_  
Satzukia walked quietly through the small castle, heading for Akira at the front gate. Passing by the small waterfall garden, a single tear rowed down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before hitting the cold wooden floor. After opening the castle doors Satzukia took flight towards the castle gates.  
  
"Satzukia are you sure about this, maybe Lord Koura would just allow you to go if you asked. You running away aren't the best way of doing things." Akira stated as she gave her bestfriend a bag full of supplies.  
  
"Akira, if this was you running away, I would be more worried on what to tell your Lord. Than if this is a good ideal. What are you going to say anyway?" Satzukia asked as she slowly floated over the fence to the other side.  
  
"Well, the truth of course. I'm sure your father would understand." Akira reassured her friend.  
  
"But then he'll come after me, because it really isn't- "Satzukia, trust me, he won't." Akira said before Satzukia could finish.  
  
With that Satzukia said her goodbye to her bestfriend and left at the age of 1398.  
  
**End Flashback....**  
  
"Maybe Sesshoumaru might understand like my father did, he didn't come after me, or at least didn't find me." Akira said aloud to her and decided to do just that.  
  
**Inside Rin's Barrier...**  
  
Once Rin completed her barrier she sat under a nearby tree and cried for the longest of times. Her heart started hurting ever since she past the Western Lands gates. She tried thinking of what brought her happiness, but wowed up thinking of the person who brought her a tremendous amount of pain.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, why can't I forget you? You should've let me die when I was young." Rin only paused a second before she realized how to stop her heart ache.  
  
"I got it... goodbye forever Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin through her barrier climbing up a hill. The hill was very tall and would probably take her until nightfall.  
  
**Sesshoumaru and Satzukia....**  
  
"What is it Satzukia?" Sesshoumaru asked still going through papers.  
  
"Rin. Has..umm.Rinhasrunawaybecauseshelovesyou." Satzukia responded in a shouting voice.  
  
"Repeat what you just said." Sesshoumaru told her with a slight confused face.  
  
Satzukia took a deep breath before she answered him.  
  
"Well..Rin ran away because she fell in love with you and since you show no feelings toward her she doesn't want to live in pain anymore fearing you won't think of her more than a daughter." Satzukia explained in one fast breath. She took in a deep breath after she had finished talking.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there shocked yet showed none of it on his face. After about 30seconds Sesshoumaru sniff the air and found two scents of Rin. One of her scents was of sadness far off to the castle gates, and the other one was in her room smelling of happiness and joy. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Rin's personal servant and stated only one thing.  
  
"You helped Rin escape, didn't you?" Satzukia was about to answer until Sesshoumaru jetted off to Rin's room just to make sure.  
  
Swinging the door open wildly Sesshoumaru eyes grew wide in disbelieve. He closed the door back and slowly opened it back up just to make sure he saw right. Once the door was fully open Sesshoumaru searched the reason it to seemed Rin was still there. He glanced from the tables to bed, bed to floor, and then he stopped and looked at the bed again.  
  
"_Stupid fucking scent in a bottle. Why'd that bitch help her, if Rin's harmed I swear I'll fucking kill her ass_." Sesshoumaru spoke in a growl.  
  
Jaken stood stunned by his lord's action towards the girl.  
  
'The only time Lord Sesshoumaru ever cursed was when he was extremely pissed, but why be mad over a stupid little girl?" Jaken asked himself in his mind as he watched his Lord sniff out Rin's scent. Sesshoumaru got the scent towards the gate and was gone in a heartbeat, but she wasn't there either. He began sniffing frantically in the air for her scent only to be brought down to the ground.  
  
"It's just her tears, wait why was she crying, why am I going after her, why is my heart aching so much from this?" Sesshoumaru repeated the last two questions in his head until he came up with the only answer.  
  
"Do I love her, is that why I'm doing this? It has to be why." Sesshoumaru whispered these words loud enough for a certain Cat demon to hear.  
  
Satzukia stood wide eyes shocked before deciding she needed to find Rin and tell her Lord Sesshoumaru does really love her.  
  
**Rin....**  
  
Rin stood inches away from the cliffs edge. It would have taken her longer to get there if it wasn't for the energy drinks. She had some left in her bag which she threw on the ground. Rin closed her eyes as she felt the tip of her toes touching the air beneath her feet. She slowly bent her knees while her arms were spread out like wings.  
  
"Goodbye Lord Sesshoumaru, I shall die flying with the wind, I love you." Rin whispered as what felt like to her flying through the wind. (Which when you have your eyes closed really does fell like that).  
  
Sesshoumaru and Satzukia eyes grew wide as they heard her whisper be carried by the wind to their ears.  
  
"DON'T RINNNN!!!!!!" They both shouted together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Sorry it took long but I changed a lot of the story because I have a better way to end this one. Well Review, Chapter 3 is coming soon and Chapter 4 is the last one. I also won't have praying, thanks yumise-lunar for the tip!!  
Holla me  
Retta 


	3. Getting Rid of the Aching Heart

"Runaway Rin"  
Chapter3: Getting Rid of the Aching Heart  
  
Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could until he hit a barrier knocking him down. He quickly got up and began to use is Poison claw attack on the barrier while Satzukia made her way there. It only took one strike to break the barrier and once that happen Rin's blood was smelled heavily in the air. Sesshoumaru could tell she was barely alive and in great pain which made his heart ache greatly for her.  
  
"Please don't die Rin; I need you here with me." Sesshoumaru said in a sad yet determined voice.  
  
Satzukia was close behind him hearing very single word he had said. She then felt guilty by helping Rin runaway instead of encouraging her to stay. She really didn't because knew how it felt when you just wanted someone to help you and not ask question or get you to stay in this case.  
  
"If only I told her not to runaway she wouldn't be in this situation. I'm such an jackass." Satzukia said in whispery sad voice as she continued to find Rin.  
  
Rin...  
  
Below the cliff where Rin jumped off at was a smaller ledge that she landed on. She hurt all over and was slipping in and out of consciousness. Her bleeding showed no signs of stopping and was slowly forming a big puddle around her.  
  
When she slipped back into consciousness, Sesshoumaru was holding her tightly in his arms. She barely had her eyes open and from the unshed tears that built up she still could tell Sesshoumaru was crying.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru why are you crying?" She asked in a whisper only a demon could hear.  
  
"Because the one I love is dying in my arms." Sesshoumaru answered in an upset voice.  
  
"As a daughter?" She asked thinking that she already knew the answer was gonna be 'yes'.  
  
"No, as a mate for life." Sesshoumaru responded in a serious voice.  
  
Rin was completely shocked at his answer. She had done all of this for no reason, she ran away for no reason, she had her friend lie for no reason, and she's killing herself for no reason. With a smirk Rin said words that hurt Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And to think I'm dying because I thought you wouldn't love me as more than a daughter. To think I thought you were a cold hearted motherfucker." Rin said weakly.  
  
Rin began to cough wildly after that statement, coughing up blood all around her mouth. Rin felt her body get heavier by the second and her breathing getting harder. All Rin did was say four simple words before she couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Satzukia sat there above the ledge looking down on them. She too had tears streaming down her face. In Satzukia's head she believed it was all her fault. She slowly drifted down to Rin's dead body that Sesshoumaru laid down on the ledge. As Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword Satzukia questioned his actions.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing? I'm sure we can find someone to bring her back." She said in a worried/pleading voice.  
  
"Silence woman, this sword heals and if it doesn't heal Rin you'll die too." Sesshoumaru stated in his most cold hearted filled with hatred voice that sent chills through anyone's body.  
  
Satzukia stepped back before responding to Sesshoumaru's cruel words.  
  
"Well I'm not the she killed herself over I just helped her to try and find a happier home." Sesshoumaru just glared extremely coldly at her before continuing.  
  
Sesshoumaru pointed Tenseiga straight at Rin and narrowed his eyes. Nothing happened though. He tried again and again and again until Satzukia said something he wanted to hear.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru I have a friend that would bring her to life wounds healed and all. please let me take her there." Satzukia pleaded  
  
"No, I'll take her while you lead the way. Rin's never gonna leave my side and I'm not gonna leave hers." Sesshoumaru responded unafraid for admitting his true feelings for Rin.  
  
"Right, follow me." She said in her regular voice.  
  
Satzukia ran quickly through the forest with Sesshoumaru very close behind her. They went on running for miles until finally reaching the place. Satzukia unlocked the gates that blocked their way and headed up to the castle. She opened the doors and ran straight to Akira's Room she was in.  
  
"Akira? I need you to heal a very close friend." Satzukia said a lil bit out of breath.  
  
"Satzukia is that really you?" Her friend asked turning to face her.  
  
She looked as though someone beat her yesterday and earlier today. A swollen right eye and a black left eye. Many dark grey circles on her arms. Scratches on the sides of her face, neck, and arms. When she got up to walk over for a better view her foot was twisted and she limped the whole way.  
  
"Akira what happened to you?" Satzukia asked in a shocked worried voice.  
  
"Well this is how it went..." She began to explain.  
  
Flashback....  
  
I watched as you ran off into the night and decided to wait until morning before I told milord. When that morning came I regretted ever choosing to tell the truth.  
  
"Lord Suzuki I have come to tell you that your daughter ran away last night. And that I also helped her in her runaway plan. She wishes you to let her be and not go after her." I said in sad voice.  
  
"What, you helped my daughter escape." He said as he grabbed my neck and lifted me into the air.  
  
"She... wanted... to go on.... her own ....free will, surely you.... understand milord." I said while he kept tightening his grab around my neck.  
  
"Oh really, so she doesn't to be my slut anymore?" he said and then threw me to the ground which I took the chance to catch me breath and escape.  
  
"I don't think so, you're her replacement now. You little bitch." He said while blocking the exit and throwing me again to the bed. He quickly jumped on top of me and started ripping my close to rape me.  
  
After that the next day he beat me then raped me. The following day he raped me then beat me. On the third day he beat me while he was raping me and continued with that pattern through out the years.  
  
End of Flashback....  
  
"I've been enduring this ever since you left. Why didn't you tell me that you were running away because your dad raped you, instead you said he was being over protective of you?" Akira asked in an angry sad voice.  
  
"Well at first I thought it was what all fathers do until you said four days before the I ran away it's isn't right for that to happen." Satzukia said simply.  
  
"Akira can you help Rin or not, I need to leave if you can't." He said not caring much for their lil conversation.  
  
"Oh that's right can you bring Rin back to life, while I deal with my father?" She asked in worried voice, but said the second part in anger.  
  
"Sure, but please don't leave again." Akira pleaded  
  
"Don't worry I won't without you." Satzukia said and headed toward her dad.  
  
Akira made her way to Rin surprised to find the Lord of the Western Lands caring so much for a single child. She examined the child closely before knew which spell she should use.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru what was the cause of death?" Akira asked while still looking at the child.  
  
"She jumped off a cliff." He said simply but trying hard to hide his sadness and tears forming. (He hid them)  
  
"Why?" Akira asked now looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru went quite for thirty seconds before he answered the question.  
  
"Because she thought I didn't love her." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"Do you love her enough to do one thing, that will change her into something you've despised your whole life?" Akira asked in a dead serious face.  
  
Well one more chapter then I'm finished and will be able to start the sequel and other stories. Well Review and I hoped you enjoyed it.  
Holla,  
Retta 


	4. A New Life and Beginning

"Runaway Rin"  
Chapter4: A New Life and Beginning  
  
Satzukia made her way to her father's room. She had changed much over the years and could probably take him in a fight now. After some right turns she found her father standing outside of his room waiting for her. He had a sickening smirk on and started heading towards her.  
  
"I see you finally have returned to me." Her father said as the distance between them decreased.  
  
"Only because two of my bestest friends need help." Satzukia said taking a few steps back.  
  
"Oh?" Lord Koura asked with a surprised face and also stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Yes, why have you been raping my friend!?" she asked  
  
A slight smirk crossed his face as he answered her question.  
  
"Well if I couldn't have you, you can always settle for the next best thing." Koura said.  
  
Satzukia grew extremely angry till her demonic aura was clearly visibly.  
  
"I hope you know I've improved since I'd runaway from here." She said getting closer and with each step her powers growing.  
  
**Akira's Room....**  
  
There were eight bowls laid out on the floor, each one of them contained blood. Four were Rin's and the others were Lord Sesshoumaru's. Akira had a empty giant pot next to them as she tended to Rin's unhealing wounds.  
  
"Are you alright Lord of the Western Lands? You did give a lot of blood." She asked in a concerned voice while turning to face the pale lord.  
  
"I'm a demon, this is nothing to me." He said in his usual cold voice. "What about Rin, how can you bring her back?" He asked now in an inpatient voice.  
  
"Well if I mix your blood with hers and then renter the mix blood in her she should heal well. But slowly she'll turn into a half demon first then, later on into a Full Dog Demon. It should take nothing more than 5 years before her transformation is complete." She answered in a serious voice starring at the blood then Rin.  
  
"How will you give her the blood?" Sesshoumaru asked in a curious voice.  
  
"Well all I have to do is rise out all the venom of this Snake Demon," she said as she went to a door where many dead demon snakes skin and bodies where, "And put the blood in instead so I can pierce her skin and let the blood slowly awaken her heart and soul. She should awaken seeing as she is still alive. Her heart rate his very very faint and extremely slow, but she is alive." She said as she began doing what she had just explained to him about.  
  
'_So that was why I couldn't bring her back with Tenseiga'_ Sesshoumaru thought in realization, which he then smelled something of a lot of blood.  
  
**Hallway....**  
  
Satzukia stood inches away from her dad's bloody body. She had proven to him that she was indeed a lot stronger than when she had ran away. Although she was tired and her breathing was heavy she undoubtedly defeated her sexually abusive father.  
  
"Satzukia please don't kill me. I won't hurt anyone anymore. Please I beg of you." Lord Koura was lying there in tears trying not to get slain by his daughter.  
  
"Why should I trust you? You deserve this kind of deaf anyway." Satzukia responded in a cold uncaring voice as she made her way closer to her father's body.  
  
"Please daughter, I beg of you. Spare your fathers life." Koura said just before Satzukia made the final strike to kill her dad.  
  
"You will never rape anyone else again. It was truly the only way." Satzukia said as she leaned against the wall and slowly fell to a sitting position.  
  
'Why was my father like this? I thought it was naturally at first but, I found out it wasn't. If I hadn't run away Akira wouldn't have suffered like that. But then I wouldn't have met Rin. Oh my gosh Rin!!" Satzukia thought. She then got up and ran towards the room she left Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Akira in. She was still covered in blood from head to knees (not toes knees) but didn't seem to care as she made her way through the castle.  
  
**Akira's Room....  
**  
Rin's heart rate slowly quickened to a normal beat as the mixed blood became one with her blood. Her eyes still weren't open and her wounds weren't healed yet either. She hadn't even moved an inch when she slowly started to recover.  
  
"Will she be alright? Why isn't she responding?" Sesshoumaru asked for the fourth time already.  
  
"For the Fourth time 'YES' yes she'll be fine just relax, she needs time to become one with the blood." Akira said as she heard footsteps approaching fast and the scent of blood growing stronger.  
  
Satzukia bust through the doors covered in her father's blood. Her glaze quickly fell on Rin as she entered the room and ran to her side.  
  
"Akira is she gonna make it?" She asked as she caressed her friend's forehead.  
  
"Yes she'll be fine, just wait over there with Lord Sesshoumaru until she fully recovered.  
  
Satzukia took her hand from Rin and stood up slowly making her way toward an angry looking Sesshoumaru. His nose was scrunched up and his eyes narrowed as she came closer toward him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry for helping Rin runaway. I only did it because I knew how it felt just wanting someone to encourage your decision in the matter. Even though our situation was different from each other.... I didn't know Rin would kill herself over the pain you caused her." Satzukia said once she finally was seated next to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru a bit shocked by her words still responded back with an even and dull face.  
  
"I accept, but it wasn't truly your fault. It was because I showed none of those human emotions towards her that she felt that way." Sesshoumaru said facing Rin's body.  
  
"But I still could of stopped her" Satzukia responded.  
  
"Yes, you could have. But I'm afraid I would have never been able to admit these feelings I have for her if you'd had done so." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I suppose not." Rin answered weakly.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Satzukia rushed to her side to comfort her. Her wounds were slowly healing faster than a normal human's wounds and she began slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Satzukia....Where am I?" she asked after looking at both of them, then to her surroundings.  
  
"This is where I use to live until I ran away." Satzukia said in a sad voice and that's when Rin noticed the smell of blood and all of it on her friend.  
  
"What happen to you?" She asked thinking it was her blood.  
  
"Oh, I just killed my dad for raping me so long ago and also for the pain and suffering he caused my friend who healed you." she answered pointing toward Akira in an unfazed voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rin, I see you been taking care of Satzukia for me. Good work girl." Akira said as Rin turned to face her.  
  
"Yes, and she been taking care of me to. I'm sorry to hear about your pain and suffering, the both of you." Rin said in her normal voice.  
  
She then began to sit up as her body regained lost energy. She then stared into Sesshoumaru's watchful eyes. That's when Satzukia and Akira decided to leave.  
  
"You may spend the night in my room, I'll fine somewhere else to sleep." Akira said as she left the room with a smirk.  
  
Rin and Sesshoumaru were left alone starring deeply into each other eyes. They never once blinked until one of them spoke.  
  
"Was it true what you said, do you love me more than just a father?" Sesshoumaru asked finally coming out of his dream world and so did Rin.  
  
"Yes, I would understand if you would want to leave me." Rin said as she lowered her eyes to her hand resting on her lap. Sesshoumaru took her hand causing Rin to look up and said with the most passion in his eyes and voice.  
  
"I love you too Rin, I've loved you since you began to grow."  
  
Rin was shocked not only by what he said but how he said it, it was much like the way in her dream she'd had before.  
  
"I too loved you since I began growing more mature." Rin said smiling for the first real time in the longest she'd remembered.  
  
"Sleep now Rin, will head back to the castle in the early morning." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Rin's cheek.  
  
Sesshoumaru slid into the bed, after taking of his armor, to lie next to her. Rin's back was turned toward him so he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Her smile grew as she felt this happen and closed her eyes for much need rest tomorrow.  
  
Rin woke up the next morning real early. She noticed Sesshoumaru's arm was still there and began to wiggle out of it. But his grip only got tighter.  
  
"Where do you plan on going?" Sesshoumaru asked when he felt her wiggle.  
  
"To the bathroom milord." Rin said simply and tries once again to wiggle free but failed as his grip was too tight.  
  
"Why should I let you go, you might runaway again." Sesshoumaru said in a some what playful voice.  
  
"I have no reason now." Rin said as Sesshoumaru finally released her.  
  
"Hurry back; since you've decided to wake earlier we'll leave earlier as well." Sesshoumaru said as Rin left the room.  
  
**Few minutes Later....Outside the castle**  
  
Jaken sent AhUn looking for Sesshoumaru after he didn't come back at midnight. AhUn was waiting outside the castle as Rin and Sesshoumaru got on to ride home. They was about to leave until Satzukia came out the castle.  
  
"Oh, Satzukia I almost forgot about you. Hop on we're going home." Rin said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Actually I came to say goodbye, since I killed my father I have to take over the Castle duties. I can still come visit you anytime you want me to Rin," Satzukia said as she waved them goodbye.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin took off on AhUn after waving goodbye as well. They looked at the sunrise as they rode back to The Western Lands. Sesshoumaru held Rin in his lap as her arm was around him. Each of them smiled as wind blew though their hair.  
  
"I love you." They both said together and continued to watch the sunrise.  
  
**_END_**  
  
Thank you all that reviewed my story and liked it.  
  
Amarina, Sephiroth freak, keeper-of-the-triforce, HikoCassidy, Angel64, and yumise-lunar ya'll really helped me finish my story. Also the people who will be reviewing later on thank you also. The sequel will be longer and won't be up for a while so just be patient. Your hopefully gonna love this one better than the first. Keep the Reviews coming you can give me some ideals for the sequel story. Peace  
Retta 


End file.
